Antworten  Answers
by SenceLess
Summary: Pritkin/Cassie Moment. Cassie shifts in the middle of nowhere by mistake. Problems and solutions. Betaed by the wonderful Onedaytoday. Thank you!
1. German version

Beinhalten nur die ersten drei Bänder. Hab ich zwar schon mal erwähnt, aber ich LIEBE Pritkin und Cassie als Paar. Bin ganz fest im Pritkin-Lager. Im Grunde genommen ist der OneShot sinnlos, aber ein Pritkin/Cassie Moment. Mein Hirn versucht selbst eine nette Geschichte bis zum vierten Teil zu erschaffen. Nur noch einen Monat. ^_^

_Disclaime_r: alles Karen Chance, ich nix

Cassie POV

**Antworten**

„Willst du uns unbedingt umbringen?!", knurrte ein wütender Kriegsmagier und griff nach mir, seinem Schützling, um mich hinter sich zu ziehen. Dort sollte ich zumindest für eine Weile sicher und aus der Schusslinie sein.

Ich, Cassie Palmer, die amtierende Pythia, hatte es wieder einmal geschafft uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ohne es zu wollen war es mir gelungen, in eine andere Zeit zu springen.

„Ich wollte das gar nicht", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, „manchmal passiert es, wenn jemand an der Zeitlinie herum pfuscht oder ich mich bedroht fühle."

Bunte Zauber, die die Nacht erhellten, flogen um uns beide herum, alle mit dem selben Ziel: Pritkin und mich zu zerstören.

Sofort griff der Halbdämon in seinen Mantel und zückte seine Pistolen, während er seinem Tattoo, einem Schwert, Leben einhauchte. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich mein Armband und dann meinen Leibwächter. Die zwei verstanden sich nicht wirklich super, also ließ ich meinen Arm wieder sinken. Immerhin half mir ein halbtoter Pritkin gar nichts.

„Erklär's mir später, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und konzentrierte sich auf seine Schilde. Es war innerhalb einer halben Stunde sein zweiter Kampf.

„Wann sind wir schon mal sicher?", kam ein gezischelter Konter meinerseits.

Auf eine Antwort musste ich leider verzichten, da Pritkin gerade einige schwarze Magier abwehren musste. Wir waren deutlich in der Unterzahl – zwei gegen acht – aber wer brauchte schon eine Armee, wenn er John Pritkin an seiner Seite hatte? Der Mann in seinen ausgewaschenen Jeans, mit einigen Löchern und Flecken, seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und seinem knielangen Ledermantel sah zwar nicht gerade so aus, als könnte er einen Gegner mit einem Löffel auf 20 verschiedene Arten töten, aber die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Jeder, der ihn unterschätzte, hatte sein Testament schon unterschrieben. Ich wusste, wovon ich sprach, immerhin sah ich ihn schon einige Male in vollem Einsatz.

„Cassie, spring! Mach, dass du hier wegkommst!"

„Pff, von wegen! Ich lass dich nicht allein", schnaubte ich und griff nach meiner eigenen Waffe, einem Schwert mit einer schmalen aber tödlichen Klinge.

Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, jemanden zu treffen, wussten das meine Gegner noch lange nicht. Jemand mit einer Knarre oder einem Schwert in der Hand war schon um einiges beeindruckender, als jemand, der sich zitternd versteckte. Zumindest war das meine Meinung.

Ein Magier schritt an Pritkin, der gerade alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, vorbei und kam geradewegs mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf mich zu. Dieser Typ hatte eindeutig ein paar schmutzige Hintergedanken.

_Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Nicht zurückweichen. Immer eine Armlänge zwischen uns frei halten. Und ganz wichtig: nicht umbringen lassen!_, dachte ich mürrisch und schluckte einen Schrei hinunter, als mein Gegner auf mich zusprang.

Gekonnt wich ich einigen Zaubern aus, tänzelte um ihn herum und hatte ihm schon einige Verletzungen beschert, aber wie Pritkin waren anscheinend alle Kriegsmagier schwer zu erledigen. Trotzdem merkte ich in diesem echten Zweikampf, dass mein Training mit meinem verrückten Mentor schon Früchte trug.

Einmal um ihn herum, einen Schlag angedeutet und hinter ihn gesprungen, emotionslos stach ich zu und durchbohrte sein Herz. Kalte, leere, braune Augen sahen mich ungläubig an, sprachen mich schuldig. Angeekelt vor mir selbst wich ich von der Leiche zurück und zog mein Schwert aus dem Körper, um es an meinem dunkelblauen Tanktop abzuwischen.

An das Töten konnte und wollte ich mich einfach nicht gewöhnen, obwohl meine innere Stimme mich dafür lobte. Es ging nun mal um mein Leben. Vor langer Zeit schon hatte ich gelernt, dass mein Wohlergehen an oberster Stelle stand.

_Jemandem, der es auf dich abgesehen hat, solltest du kein Mitgefühl entgegenbringen. Das ist eine Schwäche, die leicht ausgenützt werden kann_, erklang ungewollt Pritkins Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Bei dem Gedanken an meinen Leibwächter schoss mein Blick in Richtung Schlachtfeld, wo sieben Magier am Boden lagen, viel Blut herum schwabbte und ein Mann mitten auf der Lichtung kniete. Er atmete schwer, aber ich konnte seine starke Energie spüren.

„John!", so schnell ich konnte, rannte ich zu ihm und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, „Bist du verletzt? Fehlt dir irgendein Körperteil?"

Kritisch musterte ich ihn, stellte aber fest, dass noch alles an seinem ursprünglichen Platz war. Das Blut war mittlerweile schon ein gewohnter Anblick auf seinem Körper und in seinen Haaren. Wütend packte er mich plötzlich an den Armen und suchte ebenfalls nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen. Natürlich sah er den langen Schnitt an meinem Schenkel und den blauen Fleck an meiner Wange.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du springen sollst? Wie soll ich meinen Job machen, wenn du dich absichtlich in solch lebensgefährliche Situationen bringst?", erschöpft stand der blonde Mann auf und strich sich durchs kurze Haar, wobei er das Blut noch mehr verschmierte, „wohin hast du uns gebracht?"

Beide blickten wir uns um. Wir waren in irgendeinem Wald auf einer Lichtung gelandet, mitten in einem Lager bestehend aus schwarzen Magiern. Typisches Glück für meine Verhältnisse und jedem, der in meiner Nähe war.

„Billy-Joe! Komm bitte raus aus der Kette."

Ein Geist in einem Cowboy-Outfit schwebte sichtlich verärgert vor meinem Gesicht auf und ab.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, Kräfte zu sammeln", sein Blick huschte über die toten schwarzen Zauberer, „Was zum Teufel war hier los? Wo sind wir?"

„Ich bin gesprungen und hier sind wir gelandet. Es ist nun dein Job herauszufinden, wo wir sind und vielleicht auch in welcher Zeit wir stecken. Ich für meinen Teil kann erst morgen wieder springen", erwiderte ich müde und bedachte Pritkin weiterhin mit besorgten Blicken.

Mit einem Nicken flog der Geist widerwillig davon. Auch wenn er den halben Inkubus nicht wirklich mochte, vertraute er darauf, dass ich bei ihm sicher war.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Lager aus nur acht Personen bestand. Nimm Essen und Munition mit. Wir können alles gebrauchen, was wir tragen können."

Nachdenklich ging ich ums Lagerfeuer, griff in Krüge, Beutel und Mäntel. Humpelnd kam mein Leibwächter auf mich zu und blitzte mich aus eisgrünen Augen an.

„Falls wir in einer anderen Zeit sind, könnten wir damit die Geschichte verändert haben."

„Das glaube ich nicht", ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf meinem Gesicht, „ich bin zwar gesprungen, aus Angst wir würden irgendwo aufgespießt enden, aber eigentlich hatte ich ein anderes Ziel vor Augen. Ich wollte uns ins Dante's bringen und nicht in irgendeinen Wald mitten im nirgendwo. Hat einer von denen mit dir geredet? Meiner hat nämlich nicht mal Hallo gesagt. Nur dieses widerliche Lächeln, das mir zu verstehen gab, ich wäre ein netter Zeitvertreib für die Nacht."

Nach meiner Hand greifend führte er mich tiefer in den Wald.

„Einer hat etwas auf italienisch gesagt", brummte er und suchte nach einem geeigneten Schlupfwinkel, an dem wir die Nacht unbeschadet verbringen konnten, „Dein Vampir wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er das hier erfährt."

Mircea, der verdammt sexy, ruhige, gelassene Mircea. Wenn er das wüsste, würde er mich wahrscheinlich mit ein paar Nullbomben einsperren wollen, damit ich nicht noch mal in eine solche Gefahr geraten konnte.Ich sah konzentriert auf die starke Hand, die die meine festhielt.

„Mit dir kann mir nichts passieren", meinte ich bestimmt und wappnete mich schon für die nahende Diskussion mit Pritkin, aber er schwieg beharrlich.

Hätte ich sein Gesicht sehen können, hätte ich gewusst, dass er die Stirn gerunzelt und die Augen sich durch Unsicherheit und Selbstzweifel verdunkelt hatten.

„Und außerdem ist er nicht mein Vampir."

„Das Zeichen an deinem Hals erzählt aber eine andere Geschichte."

Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Wie oft wollte er noch darüber diskutieren?

„Damals war er nicht ganz bei Sinnen, als er mir das verpasst hatte. Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder denkt, ich gehöre ihm."

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Nur Mircea kann dieses Zeichen von dir nehmen und mittlerweile weiß es jeder, dass du sein bist", gab Pritkin emotionslos von sich, nur das „sein" betonte er ein wenig eigenartig.

_Und meine Meinung wurde natürlich nicht berücksichtigt_, dachte ich grimmig. Ich war mir meiner Gefühle noch nicht so sicher. Immerhin war ich vom Geis beeinflusst worden und das auf einen sehr langen Zeitraum gesehen. Bei Pritkin sah die Sache anders aus.

Nach einer halben Stunde meinte er, dass wir hier sicher wären. Erschöpft zog sich der Mann den Mantel aus und ließ sich an einem Baum herunter gleiten. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als er versuchte, das Bein zu strecken.

„Lass mal sehen", ungeschickt schnitt ich die Jeans mit einem kurzen Dolch, den ich vorhin mitgehen hatte lassen, auf und begutachtete das Knie.

Mit einem Finger strich ich sanft von der Mitte seines Oberschenkels hinab zum Kniegelenk. Sofort spürte ich, wie sich unsere Energien aneinander rieben und dort scheinbar Funken sprühten. Ein Kribbeln von meiner Magengegend ausgehend zog sich durch meinen ganzen Körper, gefolgt von einem wohligen Schauer, der mir eine Gänsehaut über Arme und Beine jagte. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, wusste ich, dass es ihm gleich erging wie mir. Den Blick hatte ich schon vor ein paar Woche gesehen, bevor Rosier versucht hatte, mir das Leben auszusagen. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als wir beide kurz davorstanden miteinander zu schlafen, ließ mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigen.

Ich war nicht prüde, aber eine solche Verbindung mit dem Mann, der mich am Anfang umbringen wollte, mich weder respektiert oder gemocht hatte, war irgendwie grotesk. Ohne es zu bemerken war mir dieser Halbdämon, Kriegsmagier und Mann mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als mir eigentlich lieb sein sollte. Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass er mich verlassen könnte. Ich wollte, dass er mir vertraute, dass er mich respektierte und sich um mich sorgte. Er war mein Partner, mein Freund. Er war derjenige, der mir die Wahrheit kurz und schmerzlos zeigte. Er war es, der mir als Erster einen Teil meiner Bürde nahm. Er trieb mich voran, sodass ich mein Limit immer wieder austesten, dass ich mich verbessern musste.

Bevor die Erregung uns beiden die Gehirnwindungen vernebeln konnte, packte Pritkin meine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht? Du spürst die Verbindung doch auch", ungläubig starrte ich ihn an, „diesmal kannst du es nicht auf deinen Vater schieben. Verdammt noch mal, gestehe es dir endlich ein!"

Wütend stand ich auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, die ich diesem Mann zu verdanken hatte.

„Hier sind wir. Allein. Ohne Vampire, die ihren Anspruch auf mich erheben und dich töten wollen. Ohne schwarze Magier, die uns beide umbringen wollen. Ohne den silbernen Kreis, der mich unter Kontrolle bringen und dich umbringen will. Ohne Apollo, der mich umbringen will, weil ich es gewagt hatte, nein zu ihm zu sagen. Ohne irgendjemanden, der uns stören könnte. Und du sagst NEIN?!"

Zornig versuchte Pritkin aufzustehen, blieb dann aber doch sitzen, als er es nicht schaffte. Leuchtende Smaragde trafen auf blitzende Saphire.

„Da könnte ich dir gleich eine Kugel verpassen", diese scharfen Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Du wirst mich nicht umbringen. Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue", begann ich sanft und ließ mich wieder vor ihn fallen, „deine Frau wusste nicht, wer du bist und du kanntest die Gefahr damals nicht. Heute wissen wir es beide besser. Ich weiß, dass du mich dadurch töten könntest, aber das wird nicht passieren."

„Du kannst dir nicht sicher sein! Und eben weil du mir vertraust, kannst du das nicht von mir verlangen", seine leisen, scharfen Worte hatten den gleichen Effekt auf mich wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Zögernd ergriff ich seine Hand, legte unsere Handflächen aufeinander und sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Sag mir, dass du das nicht spürst und ich werde dich für immer mit diesem Thema in Ruhe lassen. Ich will dich nicht verletzen oder verscheuchen und unsere Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen, aber ich muss es wissen. Ich muss wissen, ob nur ich so empfinde", meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, während meine Angst sich verstärkte und mein Mut schrumpfte. Wenn er jetzt die falsche Antwort gab, war unsere Verbindung dahin, nada, futsch.

„Cassie", schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück und drehte mich nach Billy um, „wir sind nur eine Woche zurück und irgendwo im Süden von Italien. Von den schwarzen Magiern ist nichts zu finden. Sag mal, hab ich gerade bei etwas gestört?"

_Ja, hast du!_

Kurzerhand stand ich auf, ging auf meinen persönlichen Geist zu und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Mir war gerade nicht nach Reden zumute, da Pritkin immer noch vor sich hin schwieg und mich nur beobachtete. Sein Blick war so intensiv wie noch nie, strich mir damit so sanft er nur konnte über jede Stelle meines Körpers. Seine Energie schien mich einzuhüllen wie eine Decke. Mit Pritkin fühlte sich alles so richtig und natürlich an. Es kostete mich alle Kraft, die ich noch besaß, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Ruh dich aus", sprach ich zu beiden, „ich suche nach Feuerholz. Es ist verdammt kalt geworden."

Unsicher, aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verzog sich Billy wieder in meiner Grausamkeit von Kette. Er musste wirklich schwach sein, wenn er einfach so nachgab. Bei Pritkin war es einfach nur Sturheit, warum er nichts sagen wollte. Es war erstaunlich, aber ich war so ausgelaugt, dass ich nicht mal mehr Wut aufbringen konnte. Ich war so müde von diesem ewigen Kampf mit meinen Gefühlen, ganz zu schweigen mit meinen Gegnern. Am liebsten würde ich alles hinschmeißen, schreiend davonlaufen und mich mit meinem Teddybären in meinem Bett verkriechen, aber ich hatte dieses dumme, überflüssige Gewissen, das mich einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Manchmal hasste ich mein Leben.

Als ich so durchs Unterholz stapfte und Pritkin auf alle erdenklichen Arten und Sprachen verfluchte, dachte ich über unsere momentane Situation nach. Warum waren wir hier? Ich spürte keine anderen Zeitreisenden in dieser Gegend. In meinem Kopf wiederholte ich diese Frage immer und immer wieder.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb ich stehen und war über meinen eigenen unbewussten Wunsch überrascht. Ich _wollte_ allein mit diesem halben Inkubus sein und sprang einfach in blinder Panik irgendwo hin. Aber eine Woche in der Vergangenheit und irgendwo in Italien?

_Oh Gott, doch nicht wegen dieser verdammten Zeitschrift?_ Innerlich stöhnte ich auf und dachte an einen Artikel über Italien. Das Magazin war eine Woche alt, als ich es gestern gelesen hatte.

Diese Frage geklärt und mit einigen geeigneten Holzstücken im Arm kehrte ich zu unserem Lager zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es deinem Knie schon besser", murmelte ich, als ich den blonden Mann dabei entdeckte, wie er einen Schutzkreis um die von ihm bestimmte Feuerstelle zog. Mir fiel auf, dass er immer noch leicht humpelte.

Schweigend baute ich das Lagerfeuer auf und tastete mich nach einem Feuerzeug ab. Die Kälte war mir mittlerweile in die Knochen gefahren und ließ meine Zähne aufeinander klappern. Wenn ich mir mein Outfit so ansah, war es kein Wunder, dass ich fror. Mein Tanktop und mein kurzer Rock boten nicht gerade Wärme an.

Pritkin saß inzwischen wieder unter dem Baum, sah mir eine Weile zu und sprach dann einige mir unbekannte Worte. Daraufhin entzündete sich das Holz und ein schönes Lagerfeuer knisterte fröhlich vor sich hin. Schnell stand ich auf, ging einmal um die Feuerstelle herum und setzte mich neben meinen Leibwächter. Auch wenn ich wütend sein wollte, ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich verstand seine Ängste und Zweifel, außerdem fielen mir fast die Augen zu. Heute war ich insgesamt sechsmal gesprungen. Juhu, ein neuer Rekord!

„Du wirkst erschöpft. Schlaf lieber ein paar Stunden. Morgen wirst du die Kraft brauchen."

„Nett, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst", man konnte den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme schon fast streicheln, „Ich will es immer noch wissen."

„Was?", fragte er etwas gereizt.

„Alle Götter dieser Welt steht mir bei mit diesem Mann", seufzte ich theatralisch, „wenn ich dich überstehe, überlebe ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch die Apokalypse. Was empfindest du für mich? Spürst du nun eine Verbindung zwischen uns oder nicht?"

Ich hoffte inständig, dass er sich seine Antwort so schnell wie möglich überlegte, denn ich spürte wie mein Bewusstsein langsam aber sicher immer näher ins Traumland hinab glitt. Müde drehte ich meinen Kopf um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Kiefermuskulatur war verspannt und seine Augen wirkten dunkler als sonst. War es wirklich so grausam von mir so eine Frage zu stellen und eine Antwort zu verlangen?

„Es ist über zweihundert Jahre her. Sie hat dir sicher schon längst vergeben. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir selbst vergibst", flüsterte ich ihm sanft entgegen, während sein typischer Geruch nach Magie, Kraft und Schießpulver meine Fantasie ein wenig zu sehr anregte und mit meiner Müdigkeit um den ersten Platz wetteiferte, „die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern." _Ha, und das kam von derjenigen, die durch die Zeit wandert und schon selbst die Vergangenheit verändert hat! _

Während er wieder einmal das Schweigen bevorzugte, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Mit seiner rauen Stimme riss Pritkin mich aus dämmrigen Zustand.

„Es sind unsere Energien, die aufeinander reagieren. Meine Dämonenseite will deine Macht als Pythia vereinen."

„Blah, blah, erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß. Wenn es nur wegen dem ist, dann würde es sich anders anfühlen. Glaub mir, ich stand unter dem Einfluss eines Geis. Ich _weiß_, wie sich magisch unterstütztes Verlangen anfühlt. Es fühlt sich eigenartig und fremd an. Bei dir..."

Ich ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Von mir aus sollte er den Rest selbst herausfinden, mir egal. Im Moment war mir alles egal. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen.

Bevor ich einschlief spürte ich, wie er den Arm um meine Schulter legte und mir einen Kuss auf die Haare gab.

„Glaub mir, ich spüre es ebenfalls", seine leisen Worte hallten freudig in meinen Gedanken wieder, bis ich in einen der schöneren Träume verfiel.

Es sind genau solche Momente, die mir immer wieder den Tag versüßten und mich darin bestärkten, dass John Pritkin es Wert war, um ihn zu kämpfen. Meine Welt würde ziemlich düster aussehen, wenn ich diesen Mann verlieren würde.

Diese Nacht hatte einige unschöne, aber auch nette Überraschungen für mich parat gehabt. Morgen würde ich wahrscheinlich aufwachen, weit weg von meinem Leibwächter und wir würden streiten wie jeden Tag, aber das, was heute geschehen war, würde uns immer im Hinterkopf sitzen und uns beide wegen unserer Scharade auslachen.


	2. English version

Hello guys! So that's the translation of my little One Shot with a little Cassie/Pritkin moment ^^

Betaed by _**Onedaytoday**_. I LOVE you so much for translating, although you had such a stressful time.

**Answers**

"Do you really want us to be killed?" growled the angry war mage as he grabbed meand pushed me behind him. At least I should be safe there, at least for a while, and out of the firing line.

I, Cassie Palmer, the reigning pythia, had managed to get us into trouble once again.

"I didn't want this," I tried to justify myself. "Sometimes it happens by mistake, when someone messes with the time line or I feel threatened."

Colorful spells lit up the night and flew around both of us. All with the same intention: to destroy Pritkin and me.

Immediately the half demon reached into his coat and pulled out his pistols while breathing life into his tattoo, a sword. Thoughtfully, I looked at my bracelet and then at my bodyguard. The two didn't get along really well, so I dropped my arm again. A dead Pritkin wouldn't help me.

"Explain it to me later, when we're safe," he hissed between clenched teeth, concentrating on his shield. It was his second fight within half an hour. Even Pritkin, with all his strength and stubbornness, couldn't last forever. This fight had to end as soon as possible. Yes, I worried about him.

"When are we ever safe?" was my own growled reply.

Unfortunately, I had to give up hearing his answer, because Pritkin was too busy fending off some dark mages. We were clearly outnumbered - two to eight - but who needed an army, if you had John Pritkin at your side? The man in his faded jeans, complete with holes and stains, black T-shirt and knee-length leather coat didn't exactly look as if he could kill an opponent with a spoon 20 different ways, but anyone who underestimated Pritkin had already signed his own death sentence. I knew what I was talking about. I had seen him in action many times .

"Cassie, shift! Get out of here, get away!"

"Pff, yeah sure, I'll leave you alone," I snorted and reached for my own weapon, a sword with a small but deadly blade.

Although I wasn't so sure I could actually strike anyone, my opponent didn't know that little but essential fact. Someone with a gun or a sword in his hand was a lot more impressive than someone who hid, trembling. At least that was my opinion.

A war mage with a malicious smile plastered on his face walked past a fully engaged Pritkin and came straight at me. This guy clearly had a few dirty ulterior motives.

_Just don't lose your nerve. Do not flinch. Always keep an arm's length between your opponent and yourself. And most importantly__,_ _don't allow him to kill you!_ ' I grumpily reminded myself and swallowed a scream as my opponent lunged at me.

I dodged some magic, danced around him and I actually caused _him_ some injuries, but apparently just like Pritkin, war mages were hard to kill. Nevertheless, I noticed that in this real combat my training with my crazy mentor had already paid off.

I shiftedbehind the dark mage and just like my training had taught me, stabbed him, piercing through his heart. Cold, empty, brown eyes looked at me in disbelief, accusingly. Disgusted with myself, I stepped back from the corpse and pulled my sword out of the body and wiped it on my dark blue tank top.

I didn't want to get used to killing anyone, even though my inner voice praised me for it. My life depended on my skills, I reminded myself. I didn't have a choice. A long time ago, I had learned that my welfare was paramount.

Y_ou aren't allowed to feel compassion for someone_ _who is after you. It's a weakness that can be exploited easily_. Pritkin's voice echoed in my mind.

At the thought of my bodyguard my head shot up towards the battlefield, where seven mages were down, a lot of blood sloshed around and a man was kneeling in the middle of the clearing. He was breathing hard, but I could feel his strong aura.

"John!" As fast as I could, I ran in his direction and fell on my knees before him. "Are you hurt? Do you have any missing body parts?"

I inspected him critically, but found everything still in its original place. The blood had already become a familiar sight on his body and hair. Suddenly he grabbed me furiously by my arms and looked for any signs of injuries on me. Of course, he saw the long cut on my leg and the bruise on my cheek.

"Didn't I tell you that you should shift? How can I do my job, if you involve yourself deliberately in such dangerous situations?" Exhausted, the blonde man stood up and ran his fingers through his short hair, while smearing the blood even more. "Where have you brought us?"

Both of us looked around. We had landed in some forest. To be exact, we were in a clearing in the middle of a camp consisting of dark mages. Typical luck for me and anyone near me.

"Billy Joe! Please come out. We need your help."

A ghost, wearing a cowboy outfit and visibly upset, floated up and down in front of my face.

"I'm just about to gather strength," his eyes darted about the dead men all around us. "What the hell was going on here? Where are we?"

"I just shifted and we landed here. Now it's your job to find out where we are and perhaps even in which time we are stuck. I for one can't shift until tomorrow," I replied wearily and continued to consider Pritkin with worried eyes.  
With a nod the ghost flew off reluctantly. Even if he didn't really like the half Incubus, he was confident that I was safe with him.

"We should get out of here. I don't think that this camp was composed of only eight people. Take food and ammunition. We can use everything,we can carry with us. "

Thoughtfully, I walked around the campfire, rummaging in jars, bags and coats, until my bodyguard limped up to me and glared at me with ice-green eyes.

"If we are in a different time, we could have changed history."

"I don't think so," I thoughtfully frowned and looked around. "I've shifted us here_,_ but I actually had a different goal in mind. I wanted to take us to Dante's, not to this forest in the middle of nowhere. Did one of these guys talk to you? My opponent didn't even say hello." Only this nasty smile that gave me to understand, I would be a nice diversion for the night.I shuddered. My guy had only smiled a nasty little smile that had let me know I would have been a nice diversion for his evening.

Reaching out for my hand, Pritkin led me deeper into the forest.

"One said something in Italian," he muttered, looking for a suitable hiding place where we could spend the night safely. "Your vampire won't be thrilled when he learns about this."

Mircea, the damned sexy, quiet, serene Mircea. If he knew, he would probably want to lock me up in some tower or dungeon with a few null bombs (with this word I'm a little confused. In German it's called "Nullbomben". I mean these bombs, which turn magic to nothing.), so I couldn't endanger myself again. I focused on the strong hand that held mine.

"Nothing will happen to me when I'm with you," I said determined and already steeling myself for the impending discussion with Pritkin, but to my surprise he remained silent.

"And he's not my vampire."

"The mark on your neck tells a different story."

Inwardly, I groaned. How often did he want to discuss this topic? I already knew that I wore Mircea's mark and I also knew that I was theoretically his wife by vampire law. But was anyone interested in my intentions? No.

"Back then he wasn't quite all himself when he gave me this. I don't want anyone to think I would belong to him."

"It's too late. Only Mircea can take back his mark, and now everyone knows that you're _his_," Pritkin muttered without emotion, only he said 'his' a little strangely.

_And of course my opinion wasn't taken into account_, I thought grimly. I wasn't so sure of my feelings. After all, I had been influenced by the geis and for a very long time. But what I had with Pritkin was a totally different story. There was no geis, but the funny thing was that I was attracted to him. Wasn't my life complicated enough?

After half an hour he finally found a safe place. Tiredly, the man pulled off his coat and slid down by a tree and inhaled sharply, when he tried to stretch his leg.

"Let me see your wound." Clumsily, I cut the jeans with a short dagger, which I had stolen earlier, and took a good look at his knee. It was swollen and red, but I couldn't see any blood.

With one finger I gently stroked the middle of his thigh down to his knee joint. Immediately our energies rubbed against each other and sparks flew around. A tingling sensation starting from my stomach made its way through my whole body, followed by a soothing shiver that chased goose bumps over my arms and legs. When I looked into his eyes, I knew that he felt the same. There was longing and lust, desperation and hope. I had seen the same look weeks ago, before Rosier had tried to drain my energy. The memory of that moment, when we almost had sex, plus the memory of our 'emergency' made me blush furiously.

I wasn't prudish, but such a connection with the man who had wanted to kill me in the beginning, who neither respected or liked me, was somehow grotesque. Without realizing it, I had grown fond of this half demon, war mage and man. I really shouldn't like him, but I couldn't bear the thought that he might leave me. I wanted him to trust me, to respect and care for me. He was my partner, my friend. He was the one who showed me the truth, whether I liked it or not. He was the first one to take part of my burden. He pushed me forward, so I had to test my limits again and again. I had to improve.

Before our arousal could shut down all of my brain functions, Pritkin grabbed my hands and shook his head.

"Why not? You can feel the connection too," I stared at him in disbelief. "This time you can't blame it on your father or your wounds. Damn it, admit it finally! "

Furious, I stood up and began to pace. A stupid habit that I owed to this man.

"Here we are. Alone. Without vampires who want to collect their claim on me and kill you. Without dark mages who want to kill us both. Without the Silver Circle that wants to bring me under their control and kill you. Without anyone who might disturb us. And you say NO? "

Angrily, Pritkin tried to get up, but remained seated after he couldn't make it.

"Then I could shoot you at this very moment." His sharp words hit me like a slap in the face.

"You won't kill me. You know I trust you," I began gently and fell on my knees in front of him again. "Your wife didn't know who or what you are. You didn't even know the risk at that time yourself. Today, we both know it better. I know that you could kill me, but that won't happen."

"You can't be sure!"

Reluctantly, I took his hand, put our palms together and looked him in the eye, challenging him.

"Tell me you don't feel this and I will never bring this up again'. I don't want to scare you away or hurt you, nor do I want to put our relationship at risk, but I must know. I need to know if only I feel this way," my voice was a whisper.

The seconds passed, while my anxiety was growing stronger and my heart shrank. If he gave the wrong answer, our connection was gone, nada, away.

"Cassie," I quickly withdrew my hand and turned around to Billy, "we are only a week back and somewhere in the south of Italy. No signs of other dark mages around this area. Tell me, did I interrupt something?"

_Yes, you did!_

Without further ado I got up, walked over to my personal ghost and almost imperceptibly shook my head. I didn't feel like talking, because Pritkin was still silent and just watched me. His gaze was intense, like never before. It stroked gently over every part of my body. His energy seemed to envelop me like a blanket. With Pritkin everything felt so right and natural. It cost me all my strength to keep a clear head.

"Take a rest," I said to both of them. "I am going to look for firewood. It has become damn cold."

Uncertain, but saying no other word, Billy got back in the cruelty of my necklace.He had to be really weak if he simply gave in. With Pritkin it was just stubbornness, why he didn't want to say anything. I was so exhausted that I couldn't spend more time with rage. I was so tired of this eternal struggle with my feelings, let alone with my opponents. I would love to chuck that all, to run away screaming and hide with my teddy bear in my bed, but I had this stupid, unnecessary conscience that didn't want to let go of me. Sometimes I hated my life.

As I stomped through the undergrowth and cursed Pritkin in all the ways and languages I knew, I thought about our current situation. Why were we here? I felt no other time travelers in this time line. In my mind I repeated this question over and over again.

After a few minutes I stopped and was surprised by my own unconscious desire. I had _wanted_ to be alone with this half incubus when I had shifted in a blind panic. But a week in the past and somewhere in Italy?

_Oh God, _ _not because of that damn magazine?_ Inwardly I groaned and thought of an article about Italy. The magazine was a week old, when I had read it yesterday. I loved the pictures. Beautiful hills and forests, sand beaches and crystal clear water. 35 degrees (Celsius = 95 degrees Fahrenheit). It sounded so much like heaven that my subconcious brought me here.

The question of how we ended up here finally settled and with some suitable pieces of wood under my arm, I returned to our camp.

"I can see, your knee is better," I muttered, as I discovered the blond man drawing a circle of protection around the fireplace. I noticed that he still hobbled slightly.

Silently, I built a fire and checked my pockets for a lighter. The cold was driven into my bones by now, and had set my teeth chattering together. When I looked at my outfit, it was no wonder I was freezing. My tank top and my short skirt didn't provide much heat.

Pritkin was now back under the tree, watching a while he said some words that were unknown to me. Suddenly the wood ignited itself and a nice camp fire crackled cheerfully. I quickly got up, walked once around the fireplace and sat down next to my bodyguard. Even if I wanted to be angry, I couldn't. I understood his fears and doubts, besides I noticed my eyes almost closing by themselves. Today I had shifted in total six times. Yay, a new record!

"You seem to be exhausted. Better sleep a few hours. Tomorrow you will need the energy."

"Nice, that you'respeaking with me again." Aw, I really love sarcasm. "I still want to know."

"What?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

"All the gods of this world assist me with this man," I sighed theatrically. "If I can survive you, I most likely will survive the apocalypse. What do you feel for me? Do you feel a connection between us or not? "

I hoped fervently that he made up his mind as quickly as possible, because I felt my consciousness slowly but surely slipping deeper into dreamland. Tiredly, I turned my head to look him in the eyes. His jaw muscles were tense and his eyes seemed darker than usual. Was it really that cruel of me to ask such a question and to demand an answer?

"It was over two hundred years ago. I'm sure that she forgave you a long time ago. It's time to forgive yourself," I whispered to him gently, while his typical smell of magic, power and gunpowder inspired my imagination a little too much and vied with my fatigue. „The past can't be changed."

While he once again preferred silence, I leaned my head against his shoulder. With his rough voice Pritkin pulled me out of my dim state.

"It's our energies, which react with each other. My demon side wants to combine with your power as pythia. It's a natural thing for demons to search for more powerful sources."

"Blah, blah, tell me something I don't know. If it's only because of that, then it would feel different. Believe me, I was under the influence of a geis. I know how it feels, when magic supports desire. It feels strange and alien. With you ... "

I left the end of the sentence hanging in the air. He should find out the rest by himself, I didn't care. At the moment, nothing mattered to me. I just wanted to sleep.

Before I fell asleep, I felt him putting his arm around my shoulder and giveing me a kiss on the hair.

"Believe me, I can feel it too," his quiet words echoed happily in my mind until I fell into one of my nicer dreams.

It was exactly such moments that lightened my days and encouraged me that John Pritkin was worth fighting for. My world would look pretty bleak if I lost this man.

This night had revealed some ugly, but also some nice, surprises for me. Tomorrow, I would probably wake up far away from my bodyguard and we would argue, like every day. I loved our quarrels and reconciliations. I loved his presence, his energy and smell around me. Maybe, just maybe, our bond could grow to something more than just attraction, lust and companionship. I really hoped so.


End file.
